Sonny Faison
Sonny Faison is the son of Cesar Faison and an unknown woman and the half-brother of Britt Westbourne and Nathan West. Storylines After his father fled Port Charles with his half-sister Britt with the help of his father's accomplice Helena Cassadine, Sonny is alone in Port Charles and stays in Port Charles as a member of the Jerome mob family. In January 2018, he meets Jim Harvey who later had collusion with his father of wanting good riddance of Nathan West. One month after his father's death along with his brother Nathan, an earthquake hits Port Charles and he survives in which Nathan would never survive. Crimes Committed *Accomplice of Jerry Jacks during the Metro Court hostage crisis 2007; arrested and lawyered up in the aftermath *Threatened Michael Corinthos and went into a war with Michael's assets just like his father did with Sonny Corinthos Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Family= *Peter August - Sonny's paternal half-brother *Cesar Faison - Sonny's father *Emil Krieg - Sonny's grandfather (deceased) *Sybil McTavish - Sonny's grandmother (deceased) *Nathan West - Sonny's paternal half-brother (deceased) *Britt Westbourne - Sonny's paternal half-sister |-|Friends= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Nelle Benson *Helena Cassadine - His father's accomplice and Lorenzo Alcazar's friend and former accomplice in the Alcazar mob family (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain - Sonny's newest friend and co-conspirator along with Ava *Brad Cooper *Paul Hornsby - Former District Attorney (incarcerated) *Mary Pat Ingles *Jerry Jacks - His father's accomplice (incarcerated) *Ava Jerome *Julian Jerome *Olivia Jerome - His father's female counterpart *Liesl Obrecht - His father's lover and accomplice *Cyrus Renault - Sonny's new friend and ally *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Winston Rudge - His half-sister Britt's male counterpart *Joe Scully, Jr. - His father's accomplice (deceased) *Rupert Watson *Heather Webber - His father's accomplice (sent to Ferncliff) *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) |-|Enemies= *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Serena Baldwin *Hayden Barnes *Shawn Butler *Harrison Chase *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos *Morgan Corinthos - (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Kristina Davis *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Patrick Drake *Felix DuBois *Pres Floyd - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Russell Ford - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (deceased) *Epiphany Johnson *Georgie Jones - (deceased) *Maxie Jones *Molly Lansing-Davis *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Jason Morgan *Sam Morgan *Delores Padilla *Monica Quartermaine - Current General Hospital Chief of Staff and Michael's grandmother *Ned Quartermaine - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Olivia Quartermaine *James Scorpio - Robin's brother and Detective of the Port Charles Police Department *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner and current Chief of Detectives of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Robin Scorpio-Drake - His half-brother Peter's half-sister *Damian Spinelli *Ellie Trout *David Walters *Mary Wells Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Mobsters Category:Danish Category:Westbourne family Category:Alcazar mob family Category:Jerome mob family Category:Lavery/Faison mob family Category:Scully mob family Category:Zacchara mob family Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Elizabeth Korte Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s